


Sweet, Unmistaken, and Meaningful Heat

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bendii Syndrome?, Fragility Frailty Questions of Health, Home Life, M/M, No Generations Kirk death, OMS Challenge 2017, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Old Married Spirk TOS, Old Married Spirk having sex, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: MY OMS Challenge Entry for OMS Challenge 2017Title : Sweet, Unmistaken, and Meaningful HeatNC17 - Plus, angst, h/c, Established Relationship. No Nexus related Jim death. Talk of frailty though! Retired, Old Married Spirk having sex, and talking about health issues. Their home-life.Pairing: TOS SPIRK





	Sweet, Unmistaken, and Meaningful Heat

Sweet, Unmistaken, and Meaningful Heat

Jim sat down on the sofa next to Spock, and dared to put his arm around Spock’s shoulders.

Spock lifted his face from his hands, and looked back, to Jim.

“Will you, please, just let me love you?” Jim asked, leaning forward slightly, to properly meet Spock’s gaze. “We’ve just started this relationship. I don’t want to take a step back. We’ve waited so many years to be able to get together. Allowed, even. Allowed to get together.” Jim corrected himself. “Since when have you, or I, ever left each other alone to cope with a problem?” He paused. “I don’t want to spend any more of my life not being in a relationship with you. So, please, don’t tell me that I should leave you.”

“I apologise, T’hy’la.” Spock attempted to steady his voice, as he spoke.

“We don’t know that it is Bendii Syndrome.” Jim spoke gently. “It could be a resurgence of your latest Pon Farr. It was only seven weeks ago. It could be the simple tiredness of the old age of your half-human body. It could just be that you’re being too hard on yourself, and that you just need to express some of your emotions, in-order to get your emotional control back in line again sometime soon. Besides, haven’t I told you before?; I’m your T’hy’la. I’m the one that you’re allowed to be openly emotional in front of. We are married. We have a married T’hy’la Bond. Some humans say that it is their spouse’s job to drive them mad, but if you drive me mad, Sweetheart, it won’t be because you have Bendii Syndrome, even if you do.” Jim rubbed Spock’s back soothingly. “You only drive me mad because you’re so beautiful.”

“Old age, and, possibly, Bendii Syndrome, is making me less so.” Spock noted, as he wiped more than one tear from each of his eyes, and hated himself for the feeling of foolishness that came with even that action; that of deleting the evidence of his open, over-emotionalism.

“Why?” Jim asked. “Is this to do with the fact that we’ve had to change our love life about a bit? That isn’t all down to your body, Spock. It’s mine, too. So what if humans take longer to get it up, and orgasm when they get older, and Vulcans have the opposite problem? You can’t make it last so long, but, my God, you can still get it up more than once a night! You still pleasure me so beautifully, Spock. You still make this tired old body I’m in, orgasm rather spectacularly. You and I have always been so clever when we get together on something. We can weave the new way things are, into a still fulfilling love life.”

It was late-afternoon. A fire was crackling in the living room hearth.

Jim got up, and picked up the pile of three faux fur blankets, which were in a blanket chest on the other side of the room.

“Are you going to place them out, a safe distance away from the fire?” Spock asked.

“I will, if you want?” Jim asked.

“Yes.” Spock stood, and walked over to Jim, taking the man, who was still holding that pile of blankets, in to his arms. He pulled Jim’s back up to his chest, and had murmured his affirmative in to Jim’s nearest ear.

“I like your way of thinking, Mr Spock. We’re not too old to do this yet!” Jim smiled, and turned in Spock’s arms, to face him, after he had dropped the pile of blankets on to the floor, as they were, for the moment. Jim reached up, pulled Spock closer to him, still, and, caressed his half-Vulcan’s neck. After a long moment, Jim moved away, and spread the blankets out on the floor. He turned back to Spock. He undressed. He and Spock kissed, with their lips and fingertips, as he did so; and then, Jim helped Spock, carefully, to disrobe.

Naked now, Spock knelt up on the blankets, and looked up at Jim, who still stood. He reached out one of his hands, and Jim took that hand in his, before walking around to be opposite Spock, and kneeling before him.

Spock moved, and helped Jim to gently lay down; supporting his lover’s head and neck until he lay comfortably.

Jim reached up, and Spock reached to him. They held hands, and, simply, looked at each other unwaveringly.

Then, they were moving again; shuffling around on the super-soft blankets, to get in to the position they’d chosen.

The November rain, and the pop of crackling fireside flames, could be heard in the room; it was one beautiful sound-track, taken over by another, as Spock’s natural lube covered his erection, and Jim invited him in.

Jim, his legs now upon Spock’s shoulders, looked in to Spock’s eyes. “Whatever you can manage, Sweetheart, it is wonderful. Honestly. We have all afternoon here, or anywhere else you want it, to find ways to enjoy ourselves – And, I want you to enjoy this, Ashaya. You don’t have to try and hold back.”

Spock nodded, as he stroked Jim’s legs. “I love you, T’hy’la.” Spock told Jim. He moved his body forward, and, he knew that the rest of his body was already trembling because of how hard, how aroused, he was. He tried, so strongly, to be gradual, and gentle, for Jim.

“It’s alright, Spock. I can take it. Come on in, sweetheart.” Jim breathed. As soon as Spock did, Jim felt his body trying to respond to how good it felt. To the promise of all that their love-making still was.

Spock rolled his hips, and began a rhythm that he fervently hoped Jim would enjoy as much as he already knew he would. He wanted this. He needed this. He loved Jim, and this was a part of their life together.

Jim clutched, heatedly, at the blankets beneath himself and Spock. “I love you, too, my T’hy’la. I always have!” Jim promised, as he enjoyed all of Spock’s movements around, and inside, of him.

“I know this now, Jim. I know that you do, and you always have. Do not worry.” Spock managed to speak, as his pumping in and out of Jim, was getting to the ragged stage.

Jim was writhing with the pleasure of it, as Spock hit upon his prostate again and again.

Their minds melded through their touches and their Bond. They knew each other’s pleasure, and their own.

“Jim, I… I am… Coming!” Spock managed to warn Jim just at the point where he had already begun to spill, deep inside Jim’s pleasurable canal.

“Remember, you told me not to worry. So, take your own advice, baby. Don’t even be tempted to worry.” Jim told Spock, as Spock’s back arched, and he pressed his hips and his fucker, forward. Jim could feel him, still ejaculating. Still creaming. 

Spock’s body rippled with the overwhelming orgasm that, quickly, gripped him. His dick twitched, and kept on pushing home inside of Jim, because the rest of Spock’s body was so tight, and ‘in the moment’.

Spock’s spasming pleasures ‘crashed’ in to Jim’s building wave of pleasures, and ‘toppled’ it forward, bringing Jim’s climax forward. His body gripped at Spock’s penis even more than it had been doing, and Jim dug the heels of his hands, into the layers of blankets around, and beneath, himself and Spock. He half-groaned, half-screamed, at his orgasm, as it tore through his body, and joined Spock’s, as Spock’s orgasm had, moments ago, joined his body.

\--- --- ---- ---

An hour after they made love in front of the fire, they put more kindling upon it, and let the dogs in from the closed off utility room, where the four of them had been sleeping in their baskets; tired out from a long walk, hours ago.

As their pet dogs slept in front of a wonderfully warming fire, Jim and Spock laid down upon their sofa. Jim sat, propped up by pillows, in the corner of the sofa, and Spock lay his head on a pillow, resting upon Jim’s legs, and stretched his own legs out before him, on his part of the sofa.

Jim’s legs were amply covered by one of the faux fur blankets, and, on his insistence, Spock settled, cosily, into the two faux fur blankets, covering both his legs, and torso. “I know I keep saying it today, but, I think you need to hear it. I love you, Ashaya, and, you have to be honest with me about this feeling unwell, or whatever it is, like you’ve been feeling this week. If it carries on, we will get you an appointment with the Healers, or with our good friend, Bones. We’ll go to Georgia, or wherever we need to go, and we’ll be together through it all. We will. Listen to me on that. We will be together through anything. I’m not leaving you. So, don’t think you have to ask me to walk away again, because you don’t. I heard you the first time, and I’m staying with you. So, don’t you feel like you have to pack your bag, say goodbye to our four-legged family over there, by the fire, and leave me, because you don’t. We want you to stay with us. We need you to stay with us. Whatever happens.” 

“I won’t leave you, Jim.” Spock promised.

“Good. Because I don’t want you to, and I won’t leave you either.” Jim pledged, as his fingers sort out Spock’s, for an O’zhesta kiss, late that afternoon, as they, and their pooches, sat in front of the cosy fire in the living room’s hearth.

The End..? 2.11.17


End file.
